


Lover’s Meeting

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, POV John Sheppard, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Todd takes. Sheppard lets him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/gifts).



> Written for Sandrine and posted to Livejournal in 2008.

Sheppard leaned back against the tree, his eyes scanning the forest. The subspace communication had come from Todd fourteen hours ago and this was his second hour of waiting. He’d reported back to Woolsey that all was well but in reality he didn’t know why he was still standing here, alone. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Okay, maybe not totally alone.

“You took your time,” Sheppard drawled, hands moving slowly towards the gun in his thigh holster. His hand lingered lightly over it, his body tense for all the relaxed sprawl of his limbs.

“I was _waylaid_ ,” Todd replied, slipping into the clearing and staring hard at Sheppard.

Sheppard looked away first. “What did you want?”

Todd stalked towards Sheppard until he was standing close enough to touch. Sheppard swallowed hard. A tiny voice in the back of his head had told him this might be a possibility though he’d never admit that that was why he’d come here without backup. He didn’t even know what _this_ was, until Todd laid a hand on his chest and pushed him up against the tree, the kiss taking his breath away.

It was deep and dirty, Todd’s body pushing into him as the kiss deepened. He put his arms around Todd’s waist, tugging him closer even as he tried to convince himself that Todd was in the wrong here. As that thought burrowed into him he pushed at Todd’s chest. Todd pulled back a little, his head tilted in confusion.

“Is this not why you agreed to meet with me?”

“You didn’t say why you wanted to meet,” Sheppard countered. Todd leaned back, as if stung.

“You did not know?”

Sheppard opened his mouth to respond, and then closed it slowly. He’d never had a problem with lying to Todd before now, when the stakes were even greater, why should it taste bitter on his tongue this time?

“As I thought,” Todd replied. Sheppard grimaced at the other’s confident tone, as if he had any idea what Sheppard was feeling right now, with Todd’s fingers running up his sides, and then up to his neck, pushing it back against the tree as he leaned forward and began to worry at the skin with his teeth.

Sheppard’s eyes slid closed of their own volition, his heart hammering in his chest. He shouldn’t give in to this, this all-encompassing desire to have Todd _own_ him. But it felt so impossibly good. “Please,” he absolutely did not beg through gritted teeth. He didn’t need to open his eyes to know that Todd was grinning against his neck.

“As you wish.”

And then Sheppard did open his eyes, as Todd removed his gun and then roughly pulled Sheppard’s trousers down. It was like a bad dream and his hottest fantasy all rolled into one as Todd sank to his knees, looked up at him and _winked_ goddamit, before taking his cock in his mouth. Sheppard absolutely did not whimper, did not feel all the tension of these past weeks, of his _trial_ slink away to be buried in the darker recesses of his memory.

Todd’s hands moved up and cupped his ass, pulling him closer, swallowing everything Sheppard had to give. Sheppard tried to move, tried to assert some control, but even on his knees Todd was the one who had all the power here, the one who’s touch sent shockwaves of pleasure down his spine. It was his body Sheppard leaned into, his hands and mouth that controlled the speed of Sheppard’s thrusts, the scrape of his teeth that sent Sheppard’s orgasm spiralling through him.

Sheppard slid down to the ground as Todd moved out of the way. He stared down at Sheppard’s limp form and smiled, that predatory half-smile that was far scarier than witnessing any feeding.

“Until the next time, John.”

And then he was gone and Sheppard was left to clean himself up, and think of something to tell his team when he got back to Atlantis. Something heroic and decidedly unlike what had actually happened, he thought. Something where Todd was to blame.

Which at least had the ring of truth to it.


End file.
